Rukawa Sadismo y sus derivados
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Torturar a Rukawa está de moda! Únete a la fiebre Rukawa sadista y los derivados que esta te ofrece... [Chap.3 El Hanamihismo!]
1. SRS

**Síndrome del Rukawa-sadismo**

Aquella que nunca haya disfrutado al ver el sufrimiento del zorro que tire la primera piedra…- y la autora fue apedreada.

La pregunta es:¿ Qué demonios tiene Rukawa, que sea el fic que sea, del tipo que sea, protagonizado por quien sea y escrito por quien sea, que dicho personaje siempre acaba pasándolo lo peor posible?

Y es que si fuera un personaje de carne y hueso, "Frijolito" a su lado sería el niño con la infancia menos sufrida del mundo. Claro, como no va a tener traumas, pobre chico? Si es que le ha pasado de todo, pobre chico.

Mantengo una firme teoría que constata que la culpa de todo esto la tiene Inue. Claro, si le hubiera puesto ni que fuera una sola sonrisa a lo largo del anime, después de la fase de adoración al divino rey del hielo, ninguna se preguntaría: porque está tan serio?

Entonces nuestras macabras y sádicas mentes empiezan a plantearse el porqué de todo esto… Y, obviamente nos pasa por alto que el hecho de que el chico sea tan poco expresivo sea simplemente por que tiene un carácter monofacético, no, no es un chico duro e insensible, sólo es que ha tenido que enfrentarse a muchas adversidades al largo de su vida.

Primero damos por sentado que en realidad entre él y Hanamichi lo único que hay es tensión sexual. Pero no, la homosexualidad no nos vale! A Kaede le pasa algo más! Algo más cómo…

-Aparece una chica extremadamente atractiva en el escenario (obviamente, esta es la autora) y desenrolla una largo pergamino. Carraspea y lee:

.- Los traumas de Rukawa:

- Ha sido violado, abandonado por su madre, abandonado por su padre, abandonado por ambos ya que estos murieron, ha sido anoréxico y bulímico, integrante de una secta, enfermo de sida y sífilis, acosado por una mafia, consumidor de estupefacientes, cocainómano, drogadicto en general, torturado, raptado, asesinado, asesino, acosado por un profesor, acosado por una profesora, acosado por su madrastra, acosado por un tío, acosado por su padrastro, acosado por un compañero de equipo, acosado por un desconocido, acosado por su vecina (xD), cojo, inválido, manco, ciego, ha tenido su cuerpo cubierto con una larga serie de quemaduras de tercer grado, biónico, maltratado, maltratador, loco, maníaco, obsesivo, transexual, embarazado involuntariamente, casado con otro hombre por conveniencia, prostituido, atropellado, vampiro, violador, con sumo propenso a la depresión, pobre, rico-pero pobre de corazón-, eternamente solitario, extorsionador, extorsionado, presunto delincuente juvenil, ídolo caído, superado por su mayor rival, egoísta, celoso, traidor, vengativo, su hija/hermana/madre ha muerto por su culpa o ha sido violada, sufre una grave falta de atención paternal, stripper, perseguido por hacienda, nazi, judío en plena segunda guerra mundial, echado de casa brutalmente, alcohólico, adicto a los after hours, boxeador que muere en una pelea, pegado, ha tenido un accidente de moto, de avión, unos cincuenta y siete de coche, otros tantos de bicicleta, explotador, violador, pervertido, acosador sexual, envidiado por todos – lo que conlleva una larga lista de amenazas, venganzas y peleas-, ha sido desde cornudo hasta infiel, abandonado vejativamente por su novio, por su amante, por su ligue de una noche, le han dejado desnudo en una cama desconocida, a la mañana ha despertado y no ha encontrado a nadie y lo que no podía faltar de ninguna de las manera… Suicida. Claro, porque díganme que le dan ganas a uno de seguir viviendo después de vivir tan "emocionantes"-dan ganas de llorar- situaciones…

En fin, todas padecemos SRS (síndrome del Rukawa-sadismo). Porque sí, adoramos a Kaede, pero en cuanto vemos un fic en que aparece nombrado decimos:

.- Oh Dios, Rukawa! Por favor, que su madre se haya muerto en un atentado terrorista que le dejó mudo, que alguien descubra su pasado y le chantajee, que él tenga de donar tres pulmones para conseguir el dinero, y que través de uno de estos se descubra que tiene una terrible enfermedad terminal, al tiempo que su psicólogo le viola brutalmente y le deja embarazado, su único pariente vivo se muere y el notario le engaña y le deja sin casa, que críe al niño bajo un puente y que el puente se desplome en mitad de una tormenta y le mate al niño y le deje paralítico… Pero, no, seamos benevolentes y confiemos en que aparezca su fisioterapeuta… Hanamichi Sakuragi! Del cual s enamorará locamente, y aunque está casado, se nos iluminará la esperanza al ver como la mujer de este es asesinada por Rukawa – eso sí, sin que Hana se entere- - eso también, que a ser posible dicha mujer sea Haruko- y que tras otra cualquier desgracia de menor grado ambos se enamoren, se casen por la iglesia y tenga un final digno de cualquier película Disney (por que somos Rukawa-sadistas, pero no tan desconsideradas, que nos gustan los Happy endigs)

Pobre chico, si supiera lo que se especula sobre él…


	2. El Armario de Rukawa

**2.- El Armario de Rukawa**

Chicas, no hay esperanza. El macho Ibérico ha muerto. Ya decían que todos los tíos buenos, están pillados o son gays. Pues bien, en la dimensión paralela de Slam Dunk, ni siquiera hay cabida para la primera opción. Si, nosotras hemos quedado relevadas a entorpecer las relaciones homosexuales con nuestros celos o paranoias, a aconsejar a nuestros mejores amigos sobre sus novios y, como mucho, a acostarnos con ellos por compromiso o, lo más frecuente y razonable, borrachera. Se han convertido en Juanes Palomos: Ellos se lo guisan y ellos se lo comen – ja, y nunca mejor dicho-.

Y que tiene el básquet? Que la serie va sobre una escuela de baile, dices vale. Sobre una academia de actores, pues también. Nada, que al final todos los integrantes de cualquier equipo han desarrollado una afición a la sodomía que ni Boris Izaguirre.

Debe ser demasiado tiempo en compañía masculina – tanto entrenamiento, tanto entrenamiento…-, que al fin han sabido vencer sus prejuicios y ver el encanto de unos pectorales bien puestos, o que la única mujer que tiene cierta relevancia en la serie es Haruko y… en fin, que les comprendemos perfectamente en caso de que se trate de esta última opción.

El caso es, que en el caso que uno de los componentes de cualquier equipo se haya convertido en… por decirlo de alguna manera "un profesional", todo jugador de básquet de la prefactura no lo dudará un solo momento e irá a solicitar sus servicios – si es que ya es casualidad- y recomendarlos a todos los de su equipo.

Qué dos descubren sus verdaderos sentimientos, o simplemente les da un calentón y se lo montan en el gimnasio mismo? Pues nada, si alguien se dejó la mochila y los pilla, en vez de escandalizarse de empalmará y se les unirá. Y a la mañana siguiente, todos quedarán para montar una mega orgía.

Empiezo a pensar que ni siquiera Anzai se salva. Si no, porque se ríe de esa forma tan… viciosilla? No me digáis que no es sospechosa…

Pero, dejando de lado el hecho de que Rukawa es exclusivamente gay- en el peor de los casos, bisexual- vamos a centrarnos en el sentido literal de la palabra armario.

Salga de este o no, el de Rukawa es un tanto complejo. En la serie le hemos visto en chándal y, como mucho, en tejanos y un HORRIBLE jersey Lila – dime donde tiene Inue el sentido de la moda… sé que la serie es de principios de los 90 pero… buff – pero… que hay en su armario aparte de todo esto? Ropa sport-casual? No! Analizando su fondo de armario en diversos fics hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Rukawa tiene una prenda digna del desfile del orgullo gay para cada temporada y ocasión. Queréis saber qué prendas coronan sus estanterías:

.- Varios pantalones de cuero. MUY ceñidos

.- Otros tantos pantalones de cuero… pero en versión short

.- Camisetas que llegan poco más abajo del ombligo

.-Camisetas de rejilla

.- Camisetas que dejan sus pezones al descubierto

.- Plataformas

.- Cualquier cosa arrapatida y con referencias sadomasoquistas

.- El vestuario completo de los Village People

Y aún hay gente que duda de su identidad sexual?

El próxima capítulo… Hanamichismo y derivados.


	3. El hanamichismo

**Rukawa sadismo y sus derivados**

**El Hanamichismo**

Después de un exhaustivo estudio de fics Rukawa sadistas (Tres cuartas partes de los fics existentes, diría yo) he llegado a la conclusión de la tortura extrema del pobre Ru no es el único punto en común.

El Hanamichismo: Dicho de toda devoción hacia el personaje pelirrojo, que implica a elevarlo a un papel semejante al de Dios todos poderoso.

Esto es, cuanto más odio y rencor tenga la autora hacia Rukawa, más amor le profesara a Hanamichi. Podemos expresar este fenómeno mediante una fórmula matemática:

**Primera ley Rukawa-Sadista:** _La felicidad de Hanamichi es inversamente proporcional a la desgracia de Rukawa._

Esto es; Que Rukawa se lesiona se queda paralítico y no puede volver a jugar a basket en su vida? No os preocupéis, porque Hanamichi se habrá convertido en la estrella más cotizada del panorama internacional. Qué Rukawa está sólo, porque se quedó viudo y sus cuatro hijos murieron en una accidente de coche que él conducía? Hanamichi vivirá en la poligamia y tendrá docenas de retoños revoloteando a su alrededor.

Rukawa se ha cargado a alguien? Hanamichi será su abogado. Rukawa es emocionalmente inestable? Hanamichi será su psicólogo. Rukawa es un estafador? Pues Hanamichi inspector de hacienda. Rukawa es un vagabundo que duerme bajo un puente? Hanamichi será el sucesor de Microsoft. Rukawa tiene Sida? Hanamichi es director del hospital central de Tokio.

Y así podríamos seguir hasta crear una gran serie de antítesis con la que nuestra pareja preferida se complementaría.

Pero no sólo somos Hanamichistas en los argumentos de las historias. También los somos en las descripciones. Me refiero, a que en el anime y el manga Inue se encarga de dejarnos claro que Hanamichi no es muy agraciado, que roza el callismo y que es un freak de cabeza pies (n/a: Hanamichistas, no os abalancéis sobre mí, soy la primera en reconocer que Hana está bueno) y en cambio, Rukawa es un Dios terrenal. Sin embargo, en los fics se presentan de la siguiente manera:

"_Hanamichi era muy atractivo. Desde que se había hecho un renovado corte de pelo, toda la población femenina del instituto le asediaba en los pasillos y es que no era para menos. Era un chico exótico y encantador, con una personalidad vital que conquistaba a cualquiera. Aquella condensada masa de músculos firmes, que se intuían bajo una camiseta adherida a su piel morena por el sudor, que le hacía resplandecer sobre aquella cancha cual Dios en el Olimpo. Luego estaban sus ojos. Enormemente expresivos, cálidos y acogedores, que contrastaban con unas facciones masculinas y viriles que agradaba tanto a chicas como a chicos_ – Creo que ya hablamos de esto en el capítulo dos, esta frase suele aparecer mucho en los fics. Ya tratamos eso de la enorme virilidad de los protagonistas de Slam Dunk, y todos ellos parecen sentirse atraídos por Hana -. _Y ahí estaba Rukawa. Él era algo más bajito, sus músculos no eran tan fibrosos como los de Hanamichi, y los ocultaba bajo una holgada camiseta de color oscuro. Aquel día estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y su espeso flequillo le caía cansado sobre la frente…"_

Vamos, que mientras que Hanamichi es la lujuria hecha humana, Rukawa parece un enfermo terminal en la sala de espera. Claro que este recurso es muy consolador; yo soy una joven exótica, proporcionada y sinuosa, mientras que Nicole Kidman no es más que una flaca larguirucha que necesita tomar algo más el sol…

Pero no sólo eso. Hanamichi es el héroe perfecto. Siempre que Rukawa agonice tras una sanguinolenta pelea, él estará ahí. Siempre que Rukawa tenga ya los barbitúricos en mano, él estará ahí. Cuando esté depresivo, obsesionado, manipulado, sicótico o lo que dios quiera, él estará ahí.

Pero ahí un problema. Ese complejo de héroe claramente hanamichista, acaba creando una dependencia maníaca en Rukawa que le dejará la inteligencia emocional y la capacidad de reacción completamente nula. Y ya volvemos, que si Hanamichi se muere el se corta las venas, que si el pelirrojo le abandona el se tira por el balcón, que le dice que le deja y él se pone a llorar, que se lía con otro – o peor, con otra – el mata al amante y luego se pega un tiro…

En fin, cosas de la vida. Dejaremos que Rukawa vaya anudado ya la soga, por lo que pueda pasar, y me despediré con esta malísima continuación. Miles de gracias por los reviews, y actualizaré Casualidades de la vida en breve. Bye!


End file.
